


Exhibits

by kimpotato



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Brothers, Canon Universe, Family, Family Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimpotato/pseuds/kimpotato
Summary: Aaron always said he couldn't live without Mingi. But in reality, it was Jonghyun he needed in his life.
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun | JR/Aaron Kwak | Aron
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56
Collections: Spring Blessings (Nu'est 8th Anniversary Fic Fest)





	Exhibits

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #288:
> 
> Aron needs Jonghyun. But does Jonghyun need Aron?

Aaron always said he couldn't live without Mingi.

But in reality, it was Jonghyun he needed in his life.

**Exhibit A:**

He lost the game. Again. It wasn't that he was a bad player; if anything, he was a great sportsman, second only to Dongho, all things considered. 

And yet there he was, scoring the lowest in their bowling do-or-die bet, even lower than Mingi, of all people, who, before their game, couldn't really play bowling to save his life.

"All right!" the maknae line cheered. "Hyung gets to pay for our snacks."

Aaron cringed as Jonghyun and Dongho laughed at his fate. He cringed again when he realized he didn't bring his wallet to the shoot.

"Jonghyunnie," he whispered, stealthily walking up to their leader while the others were busy picking their snacks. "Can I borrow your card first? I left mine at home."

Jonghyun offered an understanding smile and quietly took his credit card from his pouch. He handed it to Aaron without a second thought nor a word to their other companions.

Aaron loved him all the more for it.

***

Mostly it was the little things. Like how Jonghyun would bring him cold medicine whenever he's feeling under the weather. How he'd teach the other members their dance steps over and over again, instead of focusing on his (more difficult) parts. How Jonghyun would always pat him on the back, or shoulder, either to congratulate him for a job well done or to comfort him for a heartbreak he couldn't even put into words.

**Exhibit B:**

It was a long time coming, and he had expected it, too.

Didn't mean it didn't hurt when it _actually_ happened.

Aaron couldn't blame her though. He knew how hard it must have been to date an idol, what sacrifices she had to make in order to make their relationship work.

In the end they broke each other's hearts, and maybe unintentionally ended their friendship in the process.

In the aftermath, when everyone else had gone home, and even Joel had retreated to his room, it was Jonghyun who stayed, Jonghyun who quietly sat on the floor with him, occasionally offering him another can of beer, or chips, or tissue paper to wipe his silent tears with.

"I messed up, didn't I?" Aaron whispered, when the tears have all been spent and he was tired, so, so tired.

"Maybe," Jonghyun answered, but not unkindly. "But maybe she did, too."

Aaron managed a weak laugh and let Jonghyun pull him into a loose embrace.

***

And it wasn't just him that loved Jonghyun.

Noah _adored_ their leader, too. Sometimes Aaron suspected that the little pup loved Jonghyun more than it loved him.

**Exhibit C:**

"Are you sure it's okay?" Aaron asked for the fifth time, while rolling clothes that he needed to pack for his trip.

"Seriously, hyung," Jonghyun laughed as he continued to play with Noah, tossing the shiba its favorite treat. "Stop asking and start packing. You're going to miss your flight if you don't hurry."

"Joel said he'll be back by tonight so you only have to babysit Noah for three hours tops."

"Hyung."

Aaron laughed as he rushed to finish getting ready. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Noah glomping Jonghyun, and Aaron wasn't sure if he was jealous of his brother or his dog.

"Thanks for doing this for me, Jonghyunnie."

Jonghyun chuckled. "Noah will be fine. Now get moving before I toss you out of your own house."

Aaron laughed in response.

***

It wasn't only him that needed Jonghyun though. He knew Mingi depended on Jonghyun for the important (and sometimes unimportant) things. Minhyun had relied on Jonghyun during their time on Produce, and continued to rely on him during its aftermath. And Jonghyun provided a balance for Dongho because they considered each other as equals.

And then there was him.

Although Aaron was the hyung, Jonghyun was the leader of their little team.

He was the glue that kept their family together.

And Aaron knew none of them would be here, still here, if Jonghyun hadn't chosen to stay.

**Exhibit D:**

"I heard about it," Mingi murmured as they waited in the practice room for Jonghyun's meeting to be over. "They're asking him to promote solo for a few months, a whole year, tops. His following is big enough to sustain it."

"He won't do it," Dongho replied confidently. "It will be the best career move for him, but he won't do it."

Mingi nodded with conviction. 

"But don't we want what's best for him?" Aaron asked. Still, deep in his heart, he prayed that their guess was right, that Jonghyun would choose them, their family, over individual fame.

"Of course," Mingi answered, miserable.

"He still won't do it," Dongho shrugged.

"Won't do what?"

Three heads turned to see their leader, standing a few steps outside their little circle.

"Done with your meeting?" Mingi beamed, though Aaron could hear the slightest quiver in the maknae's voice.

"Yup," Jonghyun responded, stretching his arms, the way he always did before practice. "They gave us the go-signal to start working on a new mini-album."

Jonghyun said it so matter-of-factly, Dongho nodded as if he expected this development, and Mingi cheered and threw his arms around his best friend. Jonghyun laughed and turned to Aaron. Flashing a happy smile, he chirped, "We did it, hyung. We're performing together again."

Aaron slowly let out a shaky breath he didn't know he was holding in.

***

Jonghyun was so self-sufficient, Aaron was sure he could survive anywhere their company sends him.

In a way, it _scared_ him.

He had come to rely on Jonghyun so much, had considered him his anchor, the team's anchor, all these years.

Did Jonghyun even need him? Did he need _any_ of them? He was so independent, surely he could take care of himself.

Were they being a burden to Jonghyun? Were they dragging Jonghyun down, him and his potential?

A cute cough suddenly echoed and broke through Aaron's musings. He turned and found Jonghyun curled in one corner of his couch, Noah softly licking his hand.

"You sick, Jonghyunnie?"

Their leader offered a small smile (plus a sniff) as he scratched Noah behind the ears. "Must have caught a bug, sorry."

"Let me cook you some soup then."

Jonghyun flashed Aaron his best puppy look, he'd give Noah a run for its money. "I want lots of tofu in it."

Aaron laughed. "All right. Get some rest. I'll get you some cold medicine in a bit."

"What would I do without you, hyung?" Jonghyun smiled, a little tired but definitely grateful.

Aaron tried to stop himself, but he just couldn't hold it in. A beautiful smile broke through his lips. Before he even realized it, he found himself already singing lines from one of his favorite classics. 

_". . . In my life, I'll love you more."_

He always said he couldn't live without Mingi. But in reality, it was Jonghyun that Aaron needed in his life.

And it was moments like this, when Jonghyun hummed along his little song (despite not knowing the lyrics, definitely), that Aaron knew, _just knew,_ that Jonghyun needed him, too.

###

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, A, for the encouraging (and raging) words. Sorry not sorry for making you weep.


End file.
